PJO Pokemon TOD
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Pokemon and Demigods in a hot game of truth or dare NO POKEMON WITH TRAINER LEMONS. Just human lemons. Please R&R guys
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson truth or dare**

**New camper round 1**

**Percy POV**

I stroll through camp on a pleasently warm saturday. There is nothing unusual at camp now just quiet since Jason's death. However I am hosting a game of Truth or dare tonight. Mostly to see what my friends want to do and how far we can go.

I have a slow walk from the beach. Then I hear something from the boundries. Riptide is in my hand and in full sword form. As I reach Thalia's pine with the golden fleece I see a teenager about 18 same age as me and my friends. Fighting some Emphoisa and he is not gonna last much longer.

I run over to help. Grabbing a pokeball too. We Demigod's need to be strong trainers.

**Dan POV**

How the fuck did I end up fighting two ladies who were supposidly stranded. Well they are not human and I am exhausted from both running and slashing with my sword. Then suddenly another guy appears and he helps slash the monsters to pieces. Plus the pokeball at my waist containing my only Pokemon is ready if I need it.

''By the way I'm Dan.'' I say introducing myself to the guy. He smiles at me.

''I'm Percy I think you should come inside the camp over there. If you can see the monsters you maybe a demigod.'' Percy explains to me. I follow him into the camp.

''Well my mother passed away and my other family were killed by a monster when at the pier when I was a kid. However the water saved me and introduced me to my partner here.'' I explain my history to Percy.

The camp is huge cabins for all the gods. Percy says it's all the Greek gods. But he takes me to a huge blue mansion in the grounds. With an actual Centaur on the rail.

''Percy who is this?'' The centaur asks.

''Chiron this is Dan. He is unclaimed just saw him fighting some monsters. So bought him inside.'' Percy explains to Chiron who from memory trained all the heroes of Greek myth.

''Well give him a tour and hope he is claimed soon.'' Chiron said to Percy. Percy then drags me away.

''Well cabins for campers to sleep and where you live while at camp. My girlfriend Annabeth is in cabin 6 Athena.'' Percy says pointing to a cabin with an owl over the top.

''I thought Athena was a virgin goddess?'' I ask Percy. Percy says it's weird here. My cabin is number 3 Posiedon. Number 1 Zeus empty since Jason Grace's death and number 2 Hera made for honnour.'' Percy explains to me. Then shows me the fields the pavillion and climbing wall.

Percy then walks me past a huge pink cabin which reeks of Perfume. I start to cough and gag due to the amount.

''Aphrodite cabin. Most are really cool like Piper, Selina, Mitch and Lacy. Just Drew gotta watch out for.'' Percy said warning me. Well we continued our tour. However we pass a window and I see a girl who is gorgeous sitting on a bunk near tears.

**Piper POV**

I slip away from my activities to go to the cabin for a few minutes of peace. I see my photo of Jason and begin to tear up from his death. Well I also see Percy and a new kid outside my cabin my pokeball's are in my drawers as my Pokemon are still injured from before.

''Ohh Jason I hope you find bliss in the after life.'' I whisper to myself. Before having a sleep in preperation for Truth or dare tonight.

**Percy POV**

Dan seems like a great camper. Plus water saving him could be a son of Posiedon and a room mate for me. I walk Dan to the lake. Smirking holding the pokeball of my Feraligatr my strongest Pokemon.

''Well you are a trainer. You said the water helped you and your partner. Why not battle to show me how strong you are.'' I challenge him. Dan

grins and holds his pokeball.

''Well 1 on 1 as this is my only Pokemon at the minute.'' Dan says back. Fine with me.

''Feraligatr come out.'' I call sending Feraligatr into the lake. Dan grins more.

''A power battle is it. Well then Gyarados I choose you.'' Dan says hurling his Pokeball. His Gyarados has a red colouring and roars above Feraligatr in the lake.

''Feraligatr use slash.'' I call first. My Feraligatr charges forwards. Dan knows what to do.

''Gyarados dragon tail.'' He calls out. Dan's Gyarados slams into Feraligatr using it's tail.

''Follow with crunch.'' Dan calls next. Gyarados bites down hard on my Feraligatr.

''Use Dragon claw.'' I call next. Feraligatr slashes at Gyarados with it's claws.

''Hydro pump.'' Both of us call at once. The two pokemon blast the torrent of water from their mouths and they collide. When other campers show up.

''I think thats it for now.'' I say diving into the lake. Dan follows me swimming to his Gyarados.

**Dan POV**

Well that Feraligatr is strong. Gyarados has never battled so hard against a water type. However the current is bent to my will and I drift lazily to Gyarados.

''Whose your father?'' Percy asks me. This is a sore topic.

''Don't know he left my mother and I when I was little. Then she died and I met Gyarados as a Magikarp and well wandered the US.'' I respond casually.

''Well I think you are a son of Posiedon as you controled the water easily.'' Percy says to me.

''Anyway a few friends are coming to the cabin for a game of truth or dare tonight. Wanna join? It gets really hot and extreme.'' Percy says to me. I agree.

''Gyarados rest up.'' I say recalling my Gyarados. Percy and I step back to the beach and will the water off our clothes. Percy smirks at me.

''Yeah you are a Posiedon son.'' Let's tell Chiron maybe you could meet some of the other campers. Percy says running a head of me.

''Hey wait up.'' I complain following him. Well tonight could be intresting. As Percy and I walk I see a pretty blonde walking to us.

''Seaweed brain.'' She says hugging and kissing Percy. She eyes me up.

''This is Dan just got here an hour or so ago then we had a battle. He is a son of Posiedon.'' Percy introduces me.

''This is Annabeth or wise girl. My girlfriend.'' Percy introduces me. I shake Annabeth hand she walks with us to Chiron.

''Well that was quick. So which god does Dan belong to?'' Chiron asks us.

''I am a son of Posiedon shown when I controlled the lake current through will power and went to my partner Pokemon after our battle.'' I explain to Chiron. He is shocked.

''Well then go get ready dinner in an hour. Settle to your cabin. We can introduce you to the camp at dinner.'' Chiron mentions food my stomach does a back flip.

''I haven't eaten since yesterday. Neither has my Gyarados.'' I say to the centaur and everyone around.

''Well I trust you have a sword too. No weapons active needed now so keep it away and Gyarados can train tommorow with the other Pokemon.'' Chiron says to me.

Percy then leads me away heading to the Posiedon cabin. However the girl from earlier walks from the Aphrodite cabin.

''Who is that?'' I whisper to Percy. Annabeth rolls her eyes.

''That is Piper you should say hi. Maybe tonight you can at truth or dare. I'm guessing Seaweed brain told you.'' Annabeth says as if I should know.

''Yeah I'll come could be fun. Now let's go meet Piper.'' Percy, Annabeth and I walk to Piper. She smiles sweetly at Percy and Annabeth.

''We miss Jason too.'' They say in unison. I look puzzled.

''Who's Jason?'' I ask the group.

''Well he was my boyfriend until he was killed in the burning maze.'' Piper says to me.

''Who are you?'' Piper asks me next. I get nervous around pretty girls.

''W-well I'm Dan. New kid son of Posiedon only been here around an hour.'' I explain myself. Piper shoots me a smile sweet as anything. Well we gonna go get fresh for dinner.

**Percy POV**

Dan clearly has a crush on Piper. He has only just met her though. Oh well Aphrodite girls have that effect on people. Annabeth walks us to the Posideon cabin.

Well Percy changes to a fresh orange camp T shirt and tosses me one to put on instead of my current shirt with a NIKE logo. Then I see a bunk with a chest of drawers empty to one side.

''Our brother Tyson when he comes. Dan here is your bunk. Percy points to one near a back window and a small ensuite bathroom nearby. I freshen up and feel good. Percy and I walk out to a loud conch blowing.

''Sweet we are starving.'' I say holding Gyarados Pokeball. Percy begins to laugh sending his Feraligatr, Mantine and Quagsire out.

''I only caught three pokemon but we work well together.'' He says with them around. I call out Gyarados.

We all head to the pavillion. Where Chiron gets me to stand and introduce myself to camp. I see Piper and smile at her. She smiles back. Two girls next to her are knockouts too. Gyarados raises it's head aswell all the other Pokemon are nervous.

''Gyarados is a real caring pokemon won't attack unless in battle.'' I say to the camp before all the questions come. Soon I am tucking into a Peperoni Pizza with fries and a cola. Wind spirits bring anything campers desire. After dinner we go to a huge area for camp fire.

''Well campers after today enjoy your evening. I believe after the wars we should have a night off ocasionally so go have fun.'' Chiron says to the camp.

Percy, Annabeth, and I walk to the Posiedon cabin. Following us are a kid who looks like an elf with a pretty girl in a flowing dress. A cute looking girl with a burly Asian guy. Twins with mischeif on their face a pretty blonde who is holding the hand of one of the twins and Piper with the two knockout girls.

**Piper POV**

Silena, Drew and I walk to the Posiedon cabin for truth or dare. I kind of hope to see the new kid he was kinda cute. We all arrive. Silena, Drew, Travis, Connor, Katie, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Percy and Dan (yay), I think about the last camper.

''Rules.'' Silena said first. Everyone groaned except Dan. He has never played like we do before.

''Not doing a truth is one auto dare next time. And not doing a dare is a lap of camp nude.'' Silena said smirking evily.

''Who goes first?'' I ask everyone once inside. Everyone thinks for a second.

''I will.'' Dan said quickly. The group nods. However we introduce Dan to Silena, Drew, Calypso, Frank, Hazel Katie, Leo, Travis and Connor first.

''Silena truth or dare.'' Dan asks my half sister. Bit upset it's not me. However may get to be later.

''Well truth to start.'' Silena said smiling at him. Dan is nervous around pretty girls I can tell.

''What is your ultimate fantasy sexually?'' Dan asks her. This could be good.

''Well to be fucked in all 3 holes and have it filmed then have the boys fucking me rotate and all 3 boys fill all 3 holes.'' Silena said this was hot.

''Piper truth or dare?'' Silena asked me after. I think for a second.

''Dare.'' I reply unsure why. Silena smiles evily.

''Pick a boy and then give them a blowjob while you are in your underwear.'' Silena said to me. I strip to my bra and panties. I guess all the boys in the room go hard. I walk to Dan.

''First game may aswell be memorable.'' I say unbuckling his jeans and pulling them and his boxers to the ground. His 9.5 Inch cock springs free. I suck it hard right down to the balls.

''OH SHIT.'' Dan says as I deepthroat him more and more. Until he shoots a load down my throat. I then pull Dan's jeans and boxers back up and get dressed.

''Well then who should I pick. Leo truth or dare.'' I ask him. The latino elf.

''Dare beauty queen.'' He replies to me.

''I dare you to strip and do three laps of the cabin.'' Leo begins to strip down and runs around in his boxers. He races around the Posiedon cabin three times.

''Silena truth or dare?'' Leo asks Silena next. After he gets dressed once more.

''Dare.'' She replies happily. Leo grins evily.

''Give me a blowjob while I eat Calypso out.'' Leo said smirking. Silena knew it was this or an auto dare next time. So she walks to Leo. Calypso lifted her dress and slid her panties down sitting on a bunk. Leo positioned himself to have his face in her crotch while Silena pulled Leo's pants down.

Leo began eating Calypso while Silena put Leo's 7.5 inch dick in her mouth. She deepthroated him perfectly. However Silena decided that the game could resume tommorow night.

All the campers left the Posiedon cabin. Annabeth kissed Percy on the lips. I wave to Dan. He smiles at me.

Tommorow would be a good game.

**Hope everyone enjoys the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson truth or dare**

**Round 2**

**Dan POV  
**

I wake up after a good sleep and an amazing night. Then I look down and my manhood is poking up in the covers. I wish I didn't dream of Piper and Silena together. I also notice the date. 08/04/19. It was ten years ago today I lost my family home. At the home I had a pet Growlithe, Sandshrew, Geodude, Machop, Oddish, Psyduck, Horsea, Staryu, Dratini, Beldum, Abra, Eevee, and because we had land a Ponyta. Above all of them I found a Squirtle when I was 5 with my grandpa and we became fast friends. Squirtle would have been my partner had we not been seperated.

''Morning. Sleep well?'' Percy both said and asked me. I nod to him. Then I look round our cabin is a mess. Old T shirts, socks and jeans strewn over the floor.

''Shit.'' Percy said noticing the mess too. He explained inspection would be soon. So I got out of bed and then threw an orange camp t shirt and pair of jeans on. Then putting my trainers on to go for breakfast. I keep my photo of my old friends with me. The last memory I have of them.

Percy and I manage to clear the cabin. Then we head to breakfast. Piper is with the Aphrodite kids she looks hot today.

**Piper POV**

I see Dan and Percy leaving their cabin for breakfast. I hope to have more time with Dan later. Hopefully truth or dare again. Dan looks quite upset today though. I also know he noticed my skimpy top and short shorts. Hopefully I can speak to him alone later.

We all arrive at breakfast and Rachel is on a stall next to Chiron. She is never usually there unless a terrible prophecy is coming. Chrion actually looks worried. The centaur is normally calm.

**Percy POV**

I walk to Annabeth while sending some bacon into the fire for the gods. I have to ask.

''Whats Rachel doing here?'' I ask her. Annabeth for once doesn't know the answer.

''Well I think there will be a bad prophecy.'' I whisper to Annabeth. Dan can hear me too.

''I am nervous now.'' I again say to Annabeth and Dan. Rachel has smoke and her eyes roll back.

''The son of the sea with the lost friends who has Gyarados. Must go to his old home find his lost treasure the daughter of love will find the love and the theif will loot the goods from the ruins.'' Rachel said in a deep raspy voice. Dan goes pale. He is clearly the son of Posiedon.

''Lost friends old home? Lost treasure?'' I ask Dan. He turns white as a ghost.

''Well it's my old family home clearly. Lost treasure and friends I believe it's my old Pokemon.'' Dan says very scared. Piper starts walking over.

''Dan is it me and you I think on this is the theif though?'' Piper says to Dan. He looks so pale like he wants to vomit and faint at once.

''Dan lost his pokemon 10 years ago today. We think the quest will reunite them.'' I warn Piper. She goes red.

''Please let them be okay.'' Dan says quietly. Piper holds his hand. Travis and Connor walk over too.

''Dan the infirmary can help if any problems.'' Piper informs Dan. Dan then looks more worried. I can get why he is upset too. Maybe getting the Pokemon back could be good for him.

**Connor POV**

Sweet quest either Travis or me going. I also want to do the loot part of the quest. Travis wasn't going due to him having a girlfriend. I am single so I will go.

Dan and Piper need to get supplies. I need to get stuff too. Chiron is going to send us off now. Dan has to lead us to his old home. I will do my best work. Also Travis and I have a bet on if Dan says he likes Piper on the quest.

I have no way. I assume Dan will confess at truth or dare. I am also hoping to suade in my favour.

''Dan can we have a talk before the quest.'' I call out to him. Dan is rushing to get clothes and his pokeball for the quest.

I need to take my Charizard, Gliscor, Salamence and Mighytenea for the quest. I hope to sneak over high ground and then attack enemies take treasure and get home soon.

I also want to meet some new Pokemon on the quest. I go to the cabin and get my pokeball's ready.

''Be careful Connor.'' I hear Lacy call out from the Aphrodite cabin window. She is a sweet girl and I have a small crush on her. Lacy makes me happy. Maybe one day i'll tell her my feelings.

**Dan POV  
**

Not thrilled with Connor on a quest with Piper and me. I wanted to tell Piper how I feel about her. However I hope that we get the quest over with soon.

I also am hopeful that my Pokemon are okay. I miss them every single day. Piper looked so hot this morning at breakfast. I shouldn't be thinking like that. Piper was in her cabin with her pokeball's. I was hoping for a new game of truth or dare.

**Piper POV**

It is an exciting quest for me and Dan. Connor could be an asset to us hopefully. But Dan's back story with his Pokemon I assume that we will find them on the quest. Dan is packed and ready. Connor is packed and ready. I have some clothes and my Pokeball's for the quest. I only raised a Roserade, Luvdisc, Nidorina and Clefable on my journey's. Dan only has Gyarados I hope we can get some alone time his Gyarados is strong I want his help to train.

**Dan POV**

Piper, Connor and I walk out of the border of camp. We have to head to the outside of New york. A home with a large field out the back a stable too. I have to guide Connor and Piper.

We head out into the woods surrounding Camp but I know the short cuts to my old home. Piper and Connor follow me through the woods. We find a road to the fields.

I end up seeing an old building that looks very close to collapse. A few miles from camp. It's too late too go back. I feel that is where my Pokemon are.

**Drew POV**

Damn it Piper is gone. I cant have a fun game with her tonight. But maybe the game after I can. I hope for a good fuck session tonight. Maybe i'll get Percy like before he fought agianst Kronos. He is quite good and I enjoy using his decent size cock. Plus it's cute how Annabeth can watch too or get involved.

Ohh well hopefully tonight's game can be more sexy too. I look out and from the woods a guy about 5'11 walking. He looks cute and definatly fuck worthy.

''Hi sweetie come over. I hope you can fit into the camp.'' I say to the kid. He walks inside the barrier. I have to take him to Chiron.

''Come with me. Let's get you a cabin and set up to live here.'' I can tell the guy is looking me up and down enjoying my gorgeous body. He wants to fuck me I know he does.

''Chiron I just found this guy he is a demigod and has never been here before.'' I say to the old Centaur. He looks the kid up and down.

''Name lad?'' Chiron asks him. I hope he isn't an Aphrodite.

''My Name is Domi.'' He tells Chiron. Now to find his godly parent. I offer to show him around. Chiron nods. Then tells me to make sure if claimed I can get to the right cabin.

''So you saw the big house. The pavillion for food is over there. The cabins where people sleep and chill out are the buildings in a circle. Then you have the lake, beach and wall for climbing.'' I point all this to Domi. He likes the beach by the look of him.

''So sweetie who is your parent?'' I ask Domi sweetly. He is unsure as to whom is god parent is at the time.

Domi walks to the beach. The lake is calming. He can control water. A Poseidon son.

''Ohh sweetie in my cabin tonight truth or dare please come with us. Percy will show you.'' I tell Domi. Walking him to cabin 3 and opening it to see Annabeth and Percy making out.

''This is Domi he is new and a Poseidon son. Tonight Aphrodite cabin Truth or dare again.'' I tell them before walking out. I have to get Chiron now.

**Domi POV**

Damn five minutes at camp and an amazingly hot girl wants me to play truth or dare. I have a half brother apparently. He seems cool. I hope to go play truth or dare. Then a horn blows. It's lunchtime.

''Percy and Annabeth lead me to the pavillion for lunch.'' Annabeth goes and gets her campers. From Athena cabin too. She seems cute. I end up having to throw some food into the fire for the gods. I toss some of my fries.

The rest of the day goes quickly. I have to follow Percy that evening after the campfire for the truth or dare.

The campers arrive at the Aphrodite cabin. That Drew is there I can see her gorgeous body under a very loose top and tight short shorts. I sit next to Drew and a kid called Travis. I am introduced to Travis, Katie, Silena, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Calypso.

Silena is fine too. But Drew looks flirtly at me. I hope to make her my girlfriend.

''Drew is not afraid of fucking others.'' Percy warns me. But he doesn't know I love that stuff.

''Ohh turn me on.'' I respond to him.

''Now I will go first.'' Drew announces to the group.

''Well then Annabeth truth or dare?'' I ask Annabeth first. She thinks for a second.

''Truth.'' She replies soon after.

''Well who other than Percy would you want to sleep with?'' I ask her. Annabeth blushes.

''I wouldn't. Percy is my one and only love I don't need another.'' Annabeth replies making all the girls coo.

''My turn. Percy truth or dare?'' Annabeth asks Percy. He blushes despite dating this girl. I feel my pokeball's in my pocket before finding camp I almost lost them.

''Truth.'' Percy responded quickly.

''Well did you loose your virginity before me?'' Annabeth asks him. Percy is bright red.

''Yes. With Drew before fighting Kronos.'' Percy responded to Annabeth. She didn't find any problems as it was before they were together.

''Domi truth or dare?'' Percy asks me. I think for a second.

''Dare.'' I respond confidently. Drew watches flirtly. She is so hot. I want this girl.

''Kiss the girl who you think is the hottest in camp.'' Percy says to me. I crawl to Drew. We begin a kiss whitch soon turns to a make out session. I feel her hot G cup breasts rubbing against me. Drew also deepens the kiss her tounge wrestles mine she wins the match and goes deeper in the kiss. We make out for a few minutes until a cough knocks us into reality. It is so cool to make out with this girl. I can taste some camper in her mouth.

''Annabeth truth or dare?' I ask her. She thinks again. All campers hoping for a dare.

''truth'' She responds easily. After thinking.

''Is Percy the only person you have fucked?'' I ask Annabeth. All campers lean in.

''No. I have had sex with Drew once in the past to see what it would be like with a girl.'' Annabeth says and everyone gasps. Annabeth grins evily at Drew.

''Now Drew truth or dare?'' Annabeth asks behind an evil grin. Drew grins back.

''Dare.'' She says cooly. I want too see something hot.

''Fuck my boyfriend Percy while I watch. No one else. But dont be afraid to look at others.'' Annabeth dares Drew. She looks at Percy who already had his jeans down due to Annabeth giving him the eyes.

Drew stripped down and got onto all fours. Her pussy already wet. Percy placed his 8.5 inch dick at her pussy. She grabbed the cock and rubbed it for a minute. Making Percy moan. Drew looked into Domi's eyes. He smiled at her. Percy felt his load coming up as he thrust and Drew bounced on his cock. It was hot Domi was getting so turned on at the sight. Domi wanted Drew now.

Percy then flipped Drew over so her legs were on his shoulder. She still eyed Domi perfectly. Percy then started to cum. Inside Drew. She moaned at this. Then Drew got on her knees and took his cock in her mouth. Drew bobbed her mouth along the whole of the shaft. Sucking all the cum from it then she wanted a fresh load down her throat. Percy was too happy to oblige that request. Drew swallowed every single drop. Percy then realised all of them could get chores if they were out later. So the campers would have a new game the following night.

**Dan POV**

Piper, Connor and I reached my old family home. The stables was in tact but weakened. I also notice a hole in the ground. Down the hole my Growlithe, Sandshrew, Geodude, Machop, Oddish, Psyduck, Horsea, Staryu, Dratini, Beldum, Abra, Eevee, and Squirtle. Ponyta was grazing some grass. The Pokemon look at me.

''Guys it's me. Dan. Don't you recognise me?'' I say to the pokemon. They leap into a hug. It is so good to see them. Piper and Connor have to go and find the treasure. I then recall my Pokemon into pokeball's and know we'll be a team forever.

''I promise never to loose you again.'' I say to the pokeball's. When a noise brings me to reality. Connor and Piper had their pokemon and sword and dagger out at a Cyclops. I grab Gyarados pokeball and also send Growlithe, Squirtle and Eevee out too.

''Now Gyarados hydro pump. Growlithe flamethrower, Squirtle water gun, Eevee swift.'' I call out. My pokemon launch their attacks in sync. The cyclops was hit in the legs and toppled. Piper tossed her dagged and Connor and I charged with our swords hacking the monster. Connor and I walk in with Piper. Connor finds the keys to my grand father's old lexus and I found a box with my name on it. It is a photo of my old Pokemon and I. I also found a pokeball with a note.

''_Dan this can help your team.''_ It read. I like short notes. So I opened the pokeball a Duskull appeared. I meet Duskull and recall it to get to camp. Along with the money from the house. We also find some camping supplies for our way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Jackson truth or dare**

**Round 3**

**Piper POV**

Before heading to Camp I persuade the boys to check the house. We hope it's clear but checking before driving Dan's family's Lexus away we must make sure.

Connor is moving around the home looking for the alleged treasure. Dan is holding his pokeball's after praising his old pokemon for knocking over a Cyclops. My Pokemon are impressed with how well they battle together.

''Dan. How can you still have such a bond with your pokemon?'' I ask him. Dan thinks for a second.

''I think it's due to the fact that we spent so many happy moments as kids. I promise to be the best trainer to them now.'' Dan responds I smile at his response.

''Ohh my family's old rooms.'' Dan said too. Dan poked his head inside. He was shocked at the sight that greeted him. I was shocked too. Dan's family had a Hitmontop, Steelix, Skarmory, Rockruff, Chansey, Dodrio, Weepinbell and Poliwhirl. They all rush to their former friend.

''Guys. I am so sorry I havent seen you all in so long.'' Dan said to the Pokemon. They had a photo of Dan and his family with his old Pokemon too.

''Well I am leaving for good soon. This home won't be around much longer. Join me gang.'' Dan told the Pokemon. They looked at Dan. Before getting their Pokeball's. Dan took them luckily he had the Pokeball's in his backpack.

Dan also went to his old bedroom. He found some of his favourite items. Which he managed to retrieve. Dan also saw something that caused him to jump back. In his bedroom.

''My my grandfather left me a package.'' Dan said as he walked into the room. I have to hold his hand. Dan smiles at me.

''I'm here for you sweetie.'' I tell him sweetly. Dan opens the package to find all the evolution stones. This would help his journey. Dan took the package and put it in his bag. Dan then left the room. They had cleared through the house finding every item that would help and all the Pokemon who lived there as they knew Dan. We meet Connor again he had found a photo of Dan and his former Squirtle as children the two had just met. Clearly Dan's greatest treasure. Dan takes the photo and keys to the Lexus.

Dan gets in the driver side I get in the passenger seat. Dan hands me his backpack. Connor is in the back. Dan hits the gas and goes through the woods back to camp.

''Slow down.'' I tell him. Dan then points back. Two emphosia were hunting us. Dan then points to the backpack. He tells me to hand him Skarmory pokeball. I do. Dan calls an air cutter. Which stops the emphosia. Dan turns to camp. We get out of the Lexus and head into the safe bounds.

**Domi POV**

I awake the next morning. My dick is hard under the Poseidon cabin bunk. Percy notices it too. I am thinking of Drew. She will fuck me one day. I hope for some more truth or dare tonight. As Percy and I woke up we saw three kids walking into camp. One heads to the Posiedon cabin.

''Hey Dan.'' Percy calls out. Dan nods to him tossing his backpack to his bunk.

''I'm Domi. I arrived yesterday.'' I say introducing myself. Dan shakes my hand. He then points and asks about my manhood. I blush due to just meeting him.

''So Dan how did your quest go?'' Percy asks him. Dan holds some pokeball's.

''Met my old friends and my family's pokemon. We are a team now.'' Dan says tossing the Pokeball's into the air. Dan's Gyarados, Squirtle, Hitmontop, Steelix, Skarmory, Rockruff, Chansey, Dodrio, Weepinbell, Poliwhirl, Growlithe, Sandshrew, Geodude, Machop, Oddish, Psyduck, Horsea, Staryu, Dratini, Beldum, Abra, Eevee and Ponyta appear. Dan takes them to the lake and beach to train.

''So you saved your old friends?'' I ask walking to Dan. He nods and tells me the story of his family and what happened. So Dan is raising all these Pokemon. His Growlithe won't leave his side. I laugh at the Puppy Pokemon.

''Growlithe wanna try and master flamethrower. Squirtle let's train too.'' Dan calls out. Gyarados is his partner but is leading some of the other Pokemon to do battle practise. Dan is thrilled. His Steelix stays behind with him.

''Steelix I need you to help these get stronger. Can I depend on you?'' Dan said to the Pokemon. Dan began training his Pokemon. I walked off to get ready to go to do some activities around camp. Dan is gonna get changed and join me and Percy in a little while or when it get's to lunchtime.

**Dan POV**

So glad to be back at camp. My Pokemon are all training now. Domi seems cool aswell. I go back to my Pokemon when Chiron trots up to me.

''Glad you made it back. I see you found your friends too. Now what activities will you be doing?'' Chiron says throwing me back to camp life. I decide to head to the arena for a little while. I head to the arena after recalling my Pokemon. I also want to play more truth or dare tonight. I hope for some sexy dares.

It could be intresting I may tell Piper I like her. Or even get her to perform a sex act on me. That would be so cool. I walk off and begin hacking at dummies in the arena. I notice Percy and Domi having some combat training.

I wave over to them. They nod at me. Then I go back to hacking the dummies. Percy calls out there is a new game on the Argo II after dinner that night. I am so ready. So as soon as the lunch horn blows we race to the pavillion. The whole camp scoffs their lunch no news or quests today so a peaceful lunch time which is awesome. My meatball sub is delicious even with the end missing in the fires.

Domi, Percy and I are sitting at the pavillion at Posiedon table. I am engulfing the sandwhich while Piper eats just a salad. She is vegitarian. Percy tells me. I blush as I didn't know and Piper is someone whom I want to date. Lunch finishes and the campers all pile out. We go back to activities.

The day goes quickly. But not enough for the game. Domi, Percy and I are in the cabin just before dinner. Fresh out of the shower. Domi starts to moan in the shower. Percy and I glance at each other. Grabbing our swords ready to go in.

Percy kicks the door open. I step in behind Percy. All we see is Domi stood nude in the shower playing with himself in the shower. Percy and I look at each other. Agreeing never to discuss what we have seen today.

Domi starts to cum in the shower. We walk out and put fresh clothes on for dinner. Domi walks out and we can see his member stood out proud. Domi puts some jeans and a shirt on for dinner. I go and get my pokeball's too. Domi grabs his two Pokeball's. Percy grabs his 3 Pokeball's. We head to dinner once again.

**Drew POV**

I am so glad to be using the Argo II for tonight's truth or dare could be so hot and intresting. I want a good fuck session with the two new boys as they are the only campers I haven't fucked yet. Well I am eating my dinner and then Chiron makes an announcement that the camp is having a week off due to the wars we have fought and won.

So we finish our dinner and head to the boring campfire. I hope it's over soon. I don't focus and notice Dan talking with Domi. They hope for a good game tonight. I walk over. They notice my sexy body and turn to me. The two look like they could fuck me right now.

''Wait for tonight. We will have a fun game.'' I tell the boys they smile at me. I will have a fuck tonight. I am determined to do that. Hoping to give a nice blowjob. I also wait till Chiron walks off and the campers head to their cabins.

**Travis POV**

The truth or dare is getting hot. We all head to the Argo II. It is gonna be sweet. I want to start the game tonight. I hope for a good fuck session. I want to have my Katie too. She is an awesome girlfriend despite all the pranks I have pulled on her over the years.

The Argo II has a huge lounge area. Connor looks at Dan and Piper. They had fun on the quest. I am so jealous it was Connor but I still got to see Katie some more. Katie didn't like it when I went to her cabin and had a cuddle with her. She never scared so much but still enjoyed the cuddle with me.

Katie's hand slips into mine while we walk to the Argo II. I have to smile to myself.

''She said never in a million years.'' About 6 months ago I think to myself. Now she holds my hand protectivly everyday. I smirk to myself.

**Katie POV**

I was so fed up with Travis trying to cuddle me. It was sweet. He does make me feel safe. I also can't wait for truth or dare tonight. I hear from Silena. She is a good friend to most of us campers. Silena is the kindest Aphrodite apart from Piper.

My hand slips into Travis while we walk to the Argo II. Silena giggles behind my back. I know we had our issues in the past but Travis is being good.

I arrive with Travis and the others at the Argo II. We get to the lounge. Damn Leo made this nice for the seven who got the quest. I love the lounge. Sitting next to Travis and Silena there is a perfect circle.

''I'll start.'' Travis says while everyone nods to him. Don't Pick me I think to myself.

**Travis POV**

I get to start. I won't pick Katie first. Maybe later if I get a second turn around. Now to find my victim. I notice Drew. She is perfect to start out with.

''Drew truth or dare?'' I ask her. She responds with dare. I know what to do.

''Give Dan a blowjob. In your underwear.'' I say back. She smiles at me and strips down. Dan pulls his trousers down and his underwear. Drew puts his cock in her mouth. Her nipples are out now. Due to being aroused. She is such a slut.

Drew managed to make Dan cum after a perfect deepthroat. It is so good that it's her turn now. She will be able to do what she likes. Drew has a grin on her face. Along with a load of Dan's fresh cum. Drew clearly has sucked many cocks in her life and will suck many many more. Drew must have a sucked 1000 cocks if not more. She does it so well no man can resist her. Plus Dan enjoys by thrusting into her mouth deeper and deeper too.

''Piper truth or dare?'' Drew asks Piper. She thinks for a second. It is good for me tonight. I can't wait to see how extreme it goes.

**Piper POV**

I am asked second. Watching Drew suck Dan's cock was hot. I want to try that. I think dare. She could have any dare planned. I nervously make my choice.

''Dare.'' I say back. Regretting it soon afterwards. It can end badly. Drew has a grin.

''Make out with me in our underwear.'' Drew says to me. I do it anyway. The two of us strip down. I can feel Dan's hot cum in her mouth too. Damn Drew loves cum.

I am so wet. I think. I also know when Drew is wet. We make out hard our firm G cups rub together. It makes me and Drew wetter. Drew's nipples are out firm and hard. I need more release too.

''Drew finger me. I need this.'' I beg Drew. She smiles and makes me promise to do the same. So Drew and I remove our panties and rub the clits. Drew's fingers play inside my womanhood. My fingers run into Drew much like a musical instrument.

Drew and I moan in pleasure. It is a hot game already. I can't wait for my turn. I would go very naughty hopefully. Domi and Dan are turned on as are the other campers. At a quick glance I can tell every single boy has a huge rock hard boner now.

I also feel my load stick on Drew's fingers and her load on mine. This is not our first time but is a lot of fun. Plus she gives me a peck and tells me it will get better. I love having little sessions with Drew and when it happens Silena too.

**Dan POV**

I was enjoying truth or dare tonight. Piper gets her turn. She is so hot. I also am amazed at Drew taking my whole load using my powers to double the load. I coated Drew's entire face in my cum along with her drinking a lot of it.

It is a much hotter game than any of the ones I have been. I want my next turn to come up. I also want to tell Piper I like her. I wait for Piper to make her turn.

''Katie truth or dare?'' Piper asked Katie. The Demeter girl thought for a second. Travis had a grin. I know what Travis wants to know.

''Dare.'' Katie said confidently. Travis seemed a bit disapointed. I know he wanted to ask why Katie fell in love with him. Travis told me how awesome he is.

**Katie POV**

I think there is nothing to be scared of. When I say dare to Piper. We lounge on the plush couches in the Argo II lounge area. I am starting to regret the decsion.

''Give Travis a hand job while making out with him.'' Piper said to Katie. She was not used to being with other men. Katie started to make out with Travis. She then slid his jeans and boxers down. Travis was enjoying what Katie did to his cock. Travis smiled as Katie kept making out with him. He deepened the kiss.

**Domi POV**

It is quite an intense game tonight. I am waiting for a new round. Katie seems a sweet girl. But she knows what her boyfriend likes. I wait for Katie to finish with Travis. Now it is her turn. Can she be evil in a dare.

''Connor truth or dare?'' She asks her boyfriend's brother. Connor thinks for a second. He is acting quite confident. Travis has a grin. Knowing his girlfriend can be evil.

''Suck Silena's breasts for five minutes each.'' Katie said to a now bright red Connor. Travis chuckled and held Katie's hand. It would be a good dare. Silena took her top off. She had nice large firm breasts. I am quite turned on.

Connor does his dare even getting a moan from Silena. He is red in the face now. He clearly likes someone. I hope to make this announced.

C onnor then gets his turn. He has a grin. I can guess he wants revenge or to see how dirty someone can be.

''Drew truth or dare?'' Connor asked Drew. She had a grin still having Dan's juices all over her face. Drew wanted something hot.

''Pick the two campers that you have not fucked and have a threesome.'' Connor said smirking. Everyone gasped at the dare.

**Domi POV**

Dan and I have to have a threesome with Drew. Best game yet. Drew leads us to the bedroom. She strips nude and takes mine and Dan's trousers and boxers down. Then removes our shirts. We have our cocks rock hard and sticking out in front of us.

Drew starts with a hand job each. Rubbing the length of mine and Dan's cocks. She is so good. Then getting to her knees she manages to deepthroat both of our cocks at the same time. I so badly want to eat Drew. I feel mine and Dan's cocks rub together inside Drew. The two stretch her deep and hard. Drew is screaming in pleasure. I want to date this girl badly.

Dan and I manage to triple our cum loads and soak Drew's face and G cup tits. Then I bury my face in her clit eating most of Dan and her cum. I then see Dan's cock enter Drew's perfect ass.

Dan thrusts deep forcing Drew's pussy into my face. I also see a lot of Dan's rock solid cock. He has a smirk. My tounge brushes against his dick too. Dan then fires a load into Drew's perfect ass. She squeals in pleausre and cums over me too. It is the best dare ever. Dan and I get dressed as does Drew.

We go back to the group. Drew soaking from both of mine and Dan's cum. It is a hot hot sight. Now for her turn.

''Domi truth or dare?'' She asks me next. What to pick. I'll go for dare.

''Dare.'' I say confidently. Drew smirks. She has a big dare I think.

''Suck Dan's cock.'' She says to me. It is weird but I will do it. Not afraid plus Dan's cock still has Drew's juices over it from our threesome.

''Dan let's get this done.'' I say taking Dan's jeans off. I place my mouth over his manhood. Bobbing my head up and down his shaft all campers watch. They have never seen this before. I manage to make Dan cum. I get told I can start the next game the following evening. We leave the Argo II and head off to our cabins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy Jackson truth or dare**

**Round 4**

**Piper POV**

All the campers leave the Argo II and Drew, Silena and I head back to the Aphrodite cabin. Silena heads to her room locking the door. Drew leads me to my bedroom. Then locks my door. Drew strips me and herself nude. We have a small make out session with our hot g cup breasts rubbing together.

''Ohh by the way. Dan has a nice big cock. He fucks well.'' Drew tells me. I blush slightly. Drew then pushes me to the bed. To deepen the makeout session our breasts are entangled together.

''It's so oblvious you like him. Tell Dan and make him your boyfriend.'' Drew tells me a hint of charmspeak. I know tommorow I am going to see Dan.

''How many times have we done this just this week alone?'' I ask Drew in my bed. It is a lot despite only being a tuesday. However Drew and I enjoy being alone and nude in bed.

**Dan POV**

Percy, Domi and I go to the Posiedon cabin. Annabeth kisses Percy's lips and heads to the Athena cabin. Percy locks the cabin door as we go inside. My pokeball's are in the chest of drawers.

Percy and Domi are changing clothes. I see something from Percy's matress. I make a move for it. Percy blushes at the thing I find. It is a collection of photo's. They are of Drew. She is nude in all of them. Percy blushes more.

''To help me releive myself when Annabeth is not about.'' Percy explains to Domi and Me. I am actually turned on and grab one photo. Getting under the covers of my bed. I then start to do what Percy said and relieve myself.

**Domi POV**

I grab a photo of Drew and start masturbating in the cabin nude. Percy follows me. I can tell Dan is doing the same under the covers. So I walk and say nothing to be shy about. Dan then follows Percy and I. Were all nude as we do this. Moaning at the thought and images of Drew. Doing all of these sexuall positions.

''I gotta be honest. Piper is so hot. I could imagine both of them doing shit like this.'' Dan says as Percy and I sit either side of him our boners sticking out proudly. Dan's equally impressive dick too.

''Most of the guys and even a few girls at camp have these or simmilar pictures of Drew.'' I beocme much hornier at this information.

The three of us start masturbating. Hoping no one enters the cabin. The three of us moan and the images and thought of Drew. I want her more now. Damn she is so hot.

**Drew POV**

Piper and I are still in her bed and our boobs rubbing together. It is so hot not that I am not used to this. Piper and I also have a lot of sex time together for some fun.

I also know Piper wants to enter the tournament tommorow. Her Pokemon Serperior, Roserade, Luvdisc and Fearow. I have raised a Luvdisc along side Piper's and the two spend lots of time in the lake.

''I won't be entering the tournament. My Roserade, Milotic, Luvdisc and Blaziken need some time not being battled.'' I say to Piper. She nods at me. Hoping to see Dan enter the battle.

''I hope your new boyfriend is good in bed for you. He was very good for me.'' I say to Piper smirking. Making Piper blush even more. I then go to rubbing Pipers tits.

''Drew wanna finger session?'' Piper asks me. I lay back and send one hand into Piper. While she does the same with me. It is a good fun evening. Piper and I use our fingers and then we make each other cum and fall asleep.

**Dan POV**

The next morning after an intresting night after truth or dare. I am up and with My Pokemon at the beach. Gyarados is helping the water types train. My Squirtle is using water gun and managing to damage Steelix. My Pokemon are all getting stronger.

I sit at the beach with my Pokemon around. I start to think about Piper luckily my Pokemon don't notice my manhood rising in my jeans. I sit watching the lake with all of my Pokemon around. Gyarados, Squirtle, Poliwhirl, Staryu, Dratini, Psyduck and Horsea were relaxing in the water.

On land Weepinbell, Steelix, Skarmory, Dodrio, Chansey, Rockruff, Ponyta, Growlithe, Eevee, Sandshrew, Geodude, Machop, Hitmontop, Oddish, Bagon, Abra and Duskull were resting on the beach.

I am sitting watching the water. My team have been training hard. Machop wore itself out battling against Steelix and Hitmontop. Piper walks to the beach and sits next to me.

''Hey.'' She says to me.

''Hi.'' I say to her.

''You entering the camp battle tournament tonight?'' Piper asks me. I get excited.

''Yeah maybe why. Wanna cheer me on?'' I reply to her.

''Have a deal for you. If you happen to win I will let you do what you want with me.'' Piper says to me. My cock is getting harder and harder.

''I like you. I want to be your girlfriend.'' Piper says to me. I can't believe my luck.

''I really like you too. I want to date you.'' I say to Piper. So I assume we are now a couple. Piper leans and pecks my lips.

All my Pokemon are watching. When we hear a roar. Piper myself and the Pokemon go in the direction. I see a weird blue Houndour being attacked by a Golem.

''Squirtle water-gun.'' I call out. My Squirtle launches a torrent of water at Golem. Golem is knocked out and runs away. I race to Houndour Eevee due to it being attacked by a pack of Houndour is unsure.

''You okay?'' I ask it. Houndour looks at me. I then get Chansey over to help Houndour. The dog Pokemon is fine. I then hold a Pokeball and Houndour taps it. I now have it on my team. My Pokemon welcome Houndour. Squirtle is also glowing I run over to see it. All my Pokemon look.

''Squirtle is evolving.'' Piper says to me. I notice when it grows into a Wartortle. Wartortle is stood proud. My team is much stronger now. My Abra and Bagon are training hard too with Houndour. Houndour has some good moves like smog and flamethrower. Smog is not the strongest move but does act as a cover.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy Jackson truth or dare**

**Before tournament.**

**Drew POV**

It is early morning around 10.30 and the camp battle tournament is going on today. I can't wait to watch and fuck the nervous campers. Domi never entered the tournament because he was fucking me before he could register.

Chiron only holds this to see how strong our Pokemon and we are getting and what Pokemon need help. I am not entering due to enjoying fucking the male entrents. I've already told a few people and it seems like the news came around quickly and those who entered are quite excited and a lot regret not participating themselves.

I take a shower and think about Domi while I wash some dried cum from yesterday off my body that was a random camper. So far he seemed to really be into slutty girls and quite enjoyed watching me suck off Dan or make out with Piper in front of everybody. Damn that was hot, he's in for a treat the better he gets to know me. I also enjoyed watching Dan fuck Piper. 

I also heard Domi likes girls to fuck many people and it turns him on. I also enjoy fucking others as I am the camp slut everyone says so. I wanna fuck more competitors. I hope to fuck Dan as he is Domi's half brother and it would be so hot. I loved the threesome with them and watching Domi suck off Dan was so hot.

I hear the cabin door open and quickly shut again. I am coated in other campers cum some of it male some of it female I do love fucking people right before the tournament. I notice a nervous Dan walking around the cabin.

''Hey sweetie.'' I call down. Dan looks up. He notices my naked body.

**Domi POV  
**

I am slightly unhappy as I didn't enter the tournament. However I am confident in Dan winning the battles as he has a real bond with his Pokemon. I walk around camp watching campers and their Pokemon train. I have a Milotic and Gardevoir for my Pokemon. The tournament will be the next day. Drew is so hot. I bet she has fucked some campers. I see some males leave the Aphrodite cabin. I head inside and see Drew in her bed she is soaked with other people's cum. It is a hot sight.

**Dan POV**

Piper is off somewhere I think she is in the Aphrodite cabin. My battle is on soon I hope she makes it to watch me. I walk to the Aphrodite cabin. I cannot find Piper but I see a bedroom door slightly ajar. I walk in on Drew laying on her bed naked. She is leaking the juices of several campers.

''Dan come inside stressed for battle come here I'll relieve it for you.'' Drew said to me. I walk to the bed my cock getting harder and harder. Drew slids my jeans and boxers down.

''Ohh someone is hard.'' She says teasingly. Drew is soaked with the cum of several campers. I can see due to her face, body and legs all being covered totally. Where is my brother Domi when I need him.

''Do you know where Piper is? I need to find her.'' I say to Drew. She leads me to her room. Drew then removes my trousers and boxers as they were round my ankles by the time I entered her room. Drew is nude and coated in other campers cum.

''Take your shirt off.'' Drew tells me. I follow her instruction and stand naked in Drews room.

''Come fuck me I promise it is amazing stress relief. Use that huge cock of yours.'' Drew tells me while rubbing her wet pussy. I want this so bad but I have Piper.

''Don't worry Piper can fuck you later.'' Drew said to me. I blush furiously. I still sit on Drew's bed too. Drew then pushes me down and then climbs on top of my cock.

Domi then walks in and becomes aroused.

''Drew wanna fuck both of us. I am super horny.'' Domi asks Drew. He clearly likes her. Domi strips and shoves his cock into Drew's pussy it rubs against mine. Drew bounces taking two massive cocks into her at once and still feels tight as a virgin. Domi and I pound Drew relentlessly. Our cocks rubbing together hard inside her. It is a hot scene. Domi, Drew and I naked sweating and wet noises filling Drew's room. I suddenly feel my load close. Domi can feel the same soon we explode into Drew's pussy. She squealed as two thick hard loads fill her. Drew slides of my cock.

Both Drew and Domi are eager for more and I force my manhood into Drew's mouth. Domi gets to a position where he can suck me and be sucked by Drew. It is very enjoyable both Drew and Domi are excellent at using their mouths. It is amazing and my load explodes out coating Drew inspite of the amount she can swallow.

''Drew you look so hot with several loads of cum soaking you.'' Domi said getting excited Drew kissed him on the cheek. She then swallowed the cum from his cheek.

''Domi get fucking. Dan you aswell. My pussy needs a stretching and two big cocks are better.'' Drew commands Domi and myself.

''Domi you wanna enter her first or should we go at the same time?'' I ask Domi. He grabs my dick and his own forcing them deep into a very wet Drew. She squeals as we pound her already cum leaking pussy. Drew is still soaking with the cum of all her previous fucks earlier that day. It was dripping everywhere.

''Domi why are you so turned on by stuff like this?'' I ask as our balls smack Drew at the same time causing a squeal of enjoyment.

''I dunno I just find it hot to know a girl is covered in other dude's juices. I find it so sexy specially if she is slutty too.'' Domi says back to me. Which forces me back to pounding. I feel a load ready and Domi and I came inside Drew filling her once more.

Drew begins to suck both Domi and me. She is amazing at double blowjobs.

Suddenly the door bursts open and an aroused Piper is stood in the door. She licks her lips.

''Room for another?'' She asked all innocent. I am definatly okay with Piper joining in. Piper strips naked showing her gorgeous naked body and walked to me. Slowly jerking my dick as Domi went to fucking Drew. She had taken another load from my manhood covering her once more and swallowing a lot.

**Piper POV**

Dan has his battle in an hour so I rush to the cabin to get changed to something not covered in sweat. I wanna cheer my boyfriend on in battle. I also want to see more hot scenes with him as when he got sucked by Domi I got so wet. I notice Dan and Drew and Domi in a room. Domi and Drew are sucking on Dan.

I walk in. Drew has taken several campers loads it seems due to her skin being a shade whiter. Drew has some fresh loads clearly from Dan and Domi covering her too.

''Hey Piper.'' Dan calls to me. His hot naked sweaty body looks amazing. He clearly trained before coming here. It is very hot to watch. But I decide to strip and join in.

I walk to Dan after stripping and play with his hard cock. My hand is massaging it. I get Dan to squirt more cum out. He has clearly used a lot in the fucking of Drew in the last half hour. Dan brings me out of my thoughts by ramming into my wet pussy. He holds my legs up as he thrusts deep inside me.

Dan keeps thrusting hard making me squeal. His cock penetrates deep into me. He feels so good inside. My cum flows from my pussy and soon Dan snaps me from bliss.

''Pipes I am gonna cum.'' Dan says after making me cum. I then take Dan's super lubed cock and tease it into my ass. I feel him pounding away my boobs moving with the force of his hard cock.

''Dan don't be afraid to go deep inside my ass.'' I tell him smirking. Dan obligies and I feel every inch of his huge cock in my butt. Dan forces it further in and our bodies are mixing well. I love this feeling. Dan soon squirts more of his cum into my ass.

''I will clean you off.'' I say dropping to my knees and taking Dan's cock in my mouth. I deepthroat it. Dan forces me down to his balls which I happily lick. Domi is getting a blowjob from Drew too. She is good at deepthroating. After Dan cums he smiles and gets dressed we all do the same.

''So you coming to watch my battle?'' Dan asks me. I nod as I wanna see his team win some battles. Dan heads out to the tournament ground. Domi goes back to the Poisedon cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy Jackson truth or dare**

**Dan POV**

Piper and I walk too the mock battle field that Chiron had set up. I see my opponent a Demeter kid with his Sunflora and Roselia out for some training. Ponyta will be my choice.

''Now for a double battle. Jack from the Demeter Cabin and Dan from the Posiedon cabin step forwards.'' Chiron announces just to spice the tournament up.

''Fuck.'' I think to myself. Then I see Jack my opponent has his Roselia and Sunflora. I decide that Houndour will be a good match too.

''Ponyta and Houndour let's go.'' I call out my Pokemon. My Ponyta and Houndour appeared on the field.

''Houndour use smog. Ponyta use flame-charge.'' I called out. Houndour launched the cloud of smog at the Sunflora and Ponyta surrounded itself in flames and charged full speed at Roselia.

Ponyta sent Roselia flying doing massive damage. Houndour's smog engulfed Sunflora doing damage and poisoned the grass type.

''Houndour use flamethrower. Ponyta another flame-charge.'' I commanded to my Pokemon. They excute their moves perfectly and they end the battle.

Piper is applauding me in the crowd.

''Where have the others gone?'' I ask her. Piper shrugs her shoulders. Piper and I walk away so I can swap my team for battle number 2 later that afternoon.

**Domi POV**

Drew and I are in the stands at the back. Watching Dan win his battle. Drew is still coated in other people's cum. I wanna ask her to be my girlfriend. So I will when I get some time. Drew and I hold hands watching Dan's battle. She is so sexy. When some campers walk up too Drew.

''Drew can we have a blowjob to relieve us for the tournament?'' One asks my new girlfriend. I nod as Drew runs a hand along my thighs.

''Sure. Domi you don't mind right. We'll have more fun later.'' Drew says to me. Gods she is so sexy. She is about to do a public blowjob. Gods how much sexier can she be.

''Fine with me.'' I say sitting waiting for the campers. The one who asked Drew took his jeans and boxers down and Drew began to engulf his 6.5 Inch cock. She deepthroat's it amazingly. I can't wait for more sex with her.

Drew finishes the first camper in about five minutes of sucking his cock. The next camper has a 7 inch and Drew does the same to him. They get dressed again and walk of to the battle field.

''Drew we still a couple but I want you to fuck whoever you like. So long as I can enjoy it aswell.'' I say to Drew who looks up from my cock and begins a hard make out session while using her hands to finish my cock. Drew leaves a trail of other campers cum in my mouth but goes back to swallow after our make out session.

''Drew let's go into the cabin we can fuck there. Also I want you to be my girlfriend.'' I tell Drew while she follows me to the Posiedon cabin. Drew makes out with me some more. Then pushes me down to the first bed witch is mine.

''So you don't mind me with others right? Cos I need more sex.'' Drew tells me stripping down. I remove my clothes too. My cock is still hard from before. Drew begins another deepthroat. She is amazing then climbing over me we 69.

I eat the reminants of cum from our threesome earlier. I feel a load coming to explode over and into Drew's throat. She takes the load incredibly. Drew looks so hot coated in my juices.

''Come on fuck me.'' Drew tells me straddling my cock bouncing up and down hard. I thrust and let my balls hit her pussy. Ohh Drew's pussy is full of cum. My cock is getting lubed with the excess cum every time I thrust inside.

''OHH FUCK YEAH. HARDER.'' Drew screams out to me. I oblige her happily.

''Drew I'm going to cum.'' I say too her as another load fills my girlfriend. I see it leaking out of her pussy and soaking her body from my powers as a Posiedon son. It's fucking hot to watch.

**Piper POV**

I lead Dan away from the tournament grounds as he hasn't got a battle for atleast 2 hours. So I can fuck him now. Dan and I find my cabin abbandoned baring Mitch and his Sneasel. Mitch had found and been raising the ice type for a few days and they hadn't seen much change.

I lead Dan to my room. We strip down and make out. Dan still has a ranging boner. God's I can't wait. I force Dan onto the bed. I then climb next to him. We make out while I handle his cock with my hands. Dan gets closer to cumming I can feel as I massage his huge cock. Dan fondles my G cup boobs. I get wetter at his touch.

''Dan stick it in my pussy.'' I beg him. Dan obligies getting to his knees and entering me slowly. Then seeing my face he quickens his pace. Making me scream as all of his massive cock fills me.

''I need you to go deep.'' I tell Dan and he goes hard inside me. I love the feeling of Dan fucking me hard. Dan and I are really enjoying our alone time when he fills me with his immense load. I'm not done so I push him down and straddle his cock to ride. I bounce up and Dan thrusts deep hitting my pussy with his balls and a wet noise fills my room along with my screams.

''Dan more harder.'' I beg him. Dan obligies me and rams into me full speeed I squeal with pleasure as I cum. Dan fills me up too.

**Drew POV**

Domi is fucking me hard I am on all fours as Domi pounds me from behind. We have fucked hard. I am screaming as he penetrates me deep. I can't believe we are a couple now. He's so amazing specially in bed which is where I need him. I can't believe he is my boyfriend now. We are gonna have a lot of fun.


End file.
